Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure with an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the image quality provided by flat-panel displays has gradually improved. The profile of the flat-panel displays are thin and the weight of the flat-panel displays are light. Therefore, the flat-panel displays are a mainstream display device. Generally, the display panel of each flat-panel display comprises a plurality of pixels. Each pixel comprises a driving transistor and an illumination element. The driving transistor generates a driving current according to an image signal. The illumination element displays corresponding brightness according to the driving current.
However, the driving transistors of the different pixels may comprise different threshold voltages due to manufacturing procedures. Therefore, when the driving transistors with different threshold voltages receive the same image signal, the driving transistors may generate different driving currents so that the illumination elements display different brightness. Additionally, when the operation voltages of the driving transistors are shifted, the illumination elements also display different brightness.